Looks Can Be Decieving
by Nobara Faia
Summary: After Touya and his girlfriend break up Jin tries to cheer up the ice demon by going to a fair. There he meets a dancer who he instantly falls for but then something horrible happens.
1. Message in a Bottle

Nobara: I have decided to make a love story between Touya & an OC because hardly anyone does Touya and/or Jin stories...  
  
Jin: I know, ain't it sad that no one likes the flying leprechaun...  
  
Nobara: I like you Jin  
  
Kurama: Hey!  
  
Nobara: Not like that! Geez Kurama get your panties out of a bundle!  
  
Touya: You wear panties?  
  
Kurama: No, it's an expression  
  
Yusuke: Sure it is...  
  
Nobara::holding Kurama back:: On to the story!!  
  
(/(/(/(/(/  
  
It had been a long week for Touya, everyone around him could tell even though he tried to hide it. The main upset he had had involved Betheny, his secret girlfriend he had had for three years. Jin watched him from the living room as Touya was moving around the kitchen mumbling to himself. He felt sorry from his icy friend, while the others didn't know what had happened Jin did. Betheney had been a human, not even one like Yusuke or Kuwabara, just a normal human. Touya had told Jin that he was going to tell her what he was, and apparently she had issues with dating a demon. 'He should known that is what would happen,' Jin thought to himself. But he couldn't help but be sorry for his friend, he had been so devoted to this girl. Yes she had been a secret, to everyone other than Jin. Touya was his best friend after all, what didn't he know about him?  
But it was getting very sickening to see him mope around the house like he was doing. With a sigh Jin floated down from hovering in circles around the chandilier. Picking up the ningen newspaper that Rinku had apparently stolen from someone for reasons beyond his knowledge he started up the stairs to his room. Sitting down on his bed he began to lazily flip through the pages. "Hm, grapes: two pounds for $1.00, not bad," he mumbled to himself as he threw the Piggly Wiggly section on the floor. After he discarded the Sports and Business sections he came to the Entertainment section. "That's it!" he shouted and shot out of his room and down the stairs. Rinku pressed against the wall to advoid being plowed over by the speeding wind master as he darted into the kitchen.  
Touya was sitting at the table stirring a cup of coffee with a spoon when Jin dropped the paper in front of him and pointed at the article that had been circled in red. "What?" asked the ice demon as he looked at the ningen paper. "The Renaissance Festival!" said Jin with a wide smile, "we're going to perk you up!" Touya looked at Jin with a you-have-got-to-be- kidding-me look, "You've made up your mind on this haven't you?" Touya asked with a sigh. Jin nodded and grabbed Touya's wrist, "I'm tired of watching you mope around, you will become happier," said Jin as he took off out the door.  
Close to a hour later Touya found himself standing with Jin amongst hundreds of humans. A breeze stirred the four sea green bangs that hung over his left eye and his arms were folded across his chest. Jin could tell that this wasn't helping any. They had already rode an ostrich, gotten their faces painted (which Touya immediately wiped off), and watched a Shakespere reenactment. "Fine, you can leave Touya, I give up," said the redhead as he handed Touya the house keys and walked off into the crowd. 'Thank God' thought Touya as he started towards the exit of the fair. Pushing through the crowd towards what he thought was the exit he found himself standing by a stage. Strange foreign music played and people in colorful costumes were dancing off towards the wings as another wearing a mask walked out to the center. "Now for the finale, our own beautiful Aleana!" he said and walked away. The crowd cheered as in a explosion and cloud of smoke appeared a girl.  
Her hair was dark brown, like chocolate and she had light violet eyes. The purples, blues, and greens of her flowing dress swiled around like silken flames as she danced and twirled. Touya watched on with mild interest until she stopped in front of him. Pulling a long red scarf front the bodice she gently put it around Touya's neck and tied it in a bow. With a wink she stood up and cartwheeled back across the stage to continue her dance. Touya gently untied the scarf and looked down at the gold flecks that were shaped into hearts and crescent moons. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks as he held the fabric and continued watching Aleana. When she was done dancing she took a bow and disappeared in the twirl of a long black scraf.  
Touya sat on a nearby bench and watched the next act and waited to see if the dancer would return anytime soon. The ice demon's patience paid off. The dark haired girl soon came from the wagon that was parked behind the stage. Instead of her bright flowing dress she wore a pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top. "Excuse me," said Touya as he walked up to her holding the scarf in his hand tightly. She turned around and smiled at him, "Oh, hello. May I help you?" she asked. Touya held out the red scarf to her, "I didn't know if you would want this back," he said. Again she smiled and took it from him, "Thank you, I'm Aleana," said the girl as she held out her free hand for Touya to shake. "I'm Touya," he replied and shook her hand. "Touya, would you like to go out for lunch?" she asked. The ice demon was a bit surprised, a complete stranger had just invited him for a meal.  
"Yes," he replied before she took his hand and led him away. The days events were a blur to Touya as he tried to recall them. After going out to lunch at a quaint little Grecian cafe they had walked to the boardwalk, occasionally stopping by window shopping. They had finally made it to the boardwalk where another fair was going on. At a silly ningen game involving bottles and a rubber ball he won her a small stuffed bear. She was charmed by this gesture, just like Betheny had always been, but she seemed different. Sitting in the sand watching the stars she laid her head on his shoulder and he awkwardly put his arm around her. "Touya, I had a great day. Thank you," she said softly. Touya looked down at her and gave something of a smile. "So did I," he said just as fireworks began to be shot off at the end of the pier(a/n: That is so romantic...lol).  
Touya had walked her back to the wagon at the fair she called her home, not wanting anything to happen to her. "Won't you come in Touya?" she asked still holding his hand. He knew he should be going home, Jin might be worried. Then he remembered, it was Jin. Nodding he walked into the small wagon, it was rather cozy and large on the inside. A bed to the back, two chairs, a sink, refridgerator, and shelves stacked high with bottles of strange liquids. Touya sat down on one of the chairs and looked up at Aleana who was making coffee. "I didn't think a place like this would feel so, homey," said Touya. "Looks can be decieving,"she said and handed him one of the cups. Touya took it and gave a soft smile, "This is great coffe," Aleana put a splash of milk into hers, "Thank you, it's an old gpsy recipe."  
"So you really are a gpsy?" he asked. "Yes, most prefer Romanian however," she said and sipped her coffee gently. Touya nodded, he felt so comfortable around her for some reason. She was just a human after all, why should he be so deeply attracted to her? But he was. "Aleana, I know you don't even know me but you look like someone I can trust so I want to tell you something," he started as he sat down the cup. She looked at him with her calm and deep brown eyes, entrancing him even futher. "I'm a-" he was cut off by the same gpsy's lips pressing onto his. It took a moment for Touya to take this in and he gently pushed her back so he could look at her. His head was swimming like he was about to pass out but he saw her clearly.  
"Aleana-" again he was cut off but by her pressing her fingers over his lips. "It's fine, whatever it was you needed to tell me," she whispered. The next thing Touya could remember was laying on the bed, Aleana on top of him kissing and stripping him.  
  
oooo  
  
"Is he dead?" asked a small voice. It was the first thing Touya heard the next morning. "I dunno Rinku," said another voice that was dripping in an Irish accent just before something hard was slammed into Touya's gut. The ice demon sat up and held his stomach, pain searing through him. "What the hell is the big idea?!" he asked in a loud and angry voice. "Yep, he's still alive," said Jin who was smiling brightly. "You never came home last night mate, we were worried about ya," said an Aussie voice from behind the other two. Touya squinted his eyes so he could see them against the morning sun. "What happened?" he asked groggily as Chuu helped him up. "We don't rightly know, we just foun' ya passed out under this tree," said Jin. "Where's Aleana?" he asked brushing off his wrinkled clothes. "Who?" the three asked in unison. "Aleana, the gpsy dancer girl," he said calmly. Chuu and Rinku looked at Jin who was moving his finger by his head to show he thought Touya was losing sanity.  
"There was no one else here mate, sorry," said Chuu as he shrugged his shoulders. "C'mon, I'm hungry," whined Rinku who was kicking a bottle from one foot to the other. "Me too," said Jin, "Then let's go," said Chuu as the three began walking away. Touya watched Rinku desert the bottle to run after Jin and Chuu. Had Aleana just been a figment of his imagination? A ghost? The fair had packed up and moved on so he couldn't rightly track her, there weren't even any tracks from the wheels of her wagon. Looking closer at the bottle he picked it up and smashed it in his hand. A piece of paper was jammed inside with his name scrawled onto it. Unrolling the note quickly his heart faulted when he read the words 'Looks Can Be Decieving." Gently he rolled it up and jammed it in his pocket, walking slowly to catch up with his friends.  
  
(/(/(/(/  
  
Touya: That was cold, and that's coming from an ice demon.  
  
Nobara: Oh get over it.  
  
Touya::goes away to pout::  
  
Kurama: That was kinda mean Nobara  
  
Nobara: Oh, well my love life is screwed up but you don't see me pouting about it!  
  
Kurama: Whatever you koi...  
  
Nobara: I made this into a one shot but if you people don't like sad endings like this then just review and tell me and I shall continue it to make it into a story.  
  
Kurama: That's better.  
  
Nobara: What are you fox? My concience fairy or something?  
  
Yusuke: Why are in such a bad mood?  
  
Nobara: I ain't in a bad mood.  
  
Yusuke: Suure  
  
Nobara: What was that?!  
  
Yusuke: Nothing  
  
Kurama: So if you want a happy ending for Touya instead of a tragic one shot review and yell at the authoress, she can take it. See ya all around. 


	2. Reunited

Nobara::speed typing:: No time to talk, must type!!  
  
Kurama: o.oU what are you on?  
  
Nobara: Coffee!!! Coffee coffee coffee!!  
  
Kurama: Um, okay.....  
  
(/(/(/(/(/  
  
It had been fifteen years since Touya had met Aleana, fifteen long years. Jin was racing the ceiling fan and Chuu was asleep on the couch. Rinku had gone to play with the kid next door leaving Touya alone. He sat in a hamock on the poarch staring out at the clouds, not really thinking or feeling anything. If only he'd have seen the detective coming. "Hey Touya, what's up?" asked the happy Yusuke as he slapped Touya on the back. Touya lurched forward out of the hammock from the force of Yusuke's pat and fell onto the floor. "Woah, sorry about that man, guess I should be more careful," he said and held out a hand for the ice demon to take. Touya said nothing but stood up and brushed himself off.  
"So what do you want?" he asked in a cold tome. "I just came by to see if you and Jin wanted to go to this new Greek resturaunt down on the pier," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. Touya shook his head and sat back in the hammock. Yusuke only looked at him, fifteen years and he never went to Grecian places, fairs, or anything of the sort. "'Ello Yusuke, I just heard ya and o' course we'd love to come," said the happy Irish accent as its owner came flying out the window. "What about you Chuu?" he asked looking back in the house. The man only snored louder and turned onto his side. "I guess I'll be takin' tha' as a no." So a hour later Touya was seated in a booth across from Yusuke and beside Jin with a lively folk song playing.  
Jin and Yusuke were happily chatting away while munching on their gyros, Touya was only staring into his drink, stirring it every so often with a straw. Everything had reminded him of Aleana, and he didn't understand why he'd cared so much, he'd only known her for a day. "Is there anything else I can get you gentleman?" asked a young waitress. "No tha'll be all for now...."Jin started but trailed off after he looked up at the girl. Yusuke looked up from paper he and Jin had been looking over, something from Koenma. She was exteremly pretty but she bore the strangest resembalance to Touya. Dark brown hair rested in thick curls just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a stunning sky blue and she had four wisps of bangs that hung over left eye, the wisps were a sea green color.  
"Sir?" she asked in a calm voice that made Touya's head jerk up to look at her. "Aleana?" he asked standing up and pushing jin out of the booth so he could get up. She held the tray she carried in front of her as if Touya were about to pounce her. "No, I'm Anezka. Aleana is my mother," she said with a slight accent. Touya didn't know what to say, was this his daughter? She looked too much like her mother, but he supposed she kind of looked like him. With the green hair and bright blue eyes it should have been obvious but he wanted to make sure. "Who is your father?" he asked calmly. Anezka shrugged, "My mother had an artificial insemination." Another cold blow to the ice demon's heart.  
Before he could say any more another woman stepped up. She was closer in age to Touya but looked to be Anezka's twin. "Anezka, are you okay...Touya?" she asked looking from her daughter to him. Aleana hadn't aged the slightest, she was still the young dancer he'd met years ago. With a slight smile he noded as she shook his hand. "Anezka this is one of momma's old friends, Touya," she said with a grin to her daughter. Anezka nodded and looked over to a nearby table saying something in Greek she hurried away to do her job. "I thought gypsies were Romanian," he said. Aleana shrugged, "I'm half Romanian half Greek." Touya nodded, "Tell me dancer girl, why did you lie to your daughter?" Aleana had a confused look, "What do you mean?" Touya laughed softly and looked Aleana dead in the eye. "Aleana you can't hide it. Anezka's my daughter isn't she? I can smell my blood in her," he said. Aleana pulled Touya off into the corner away from Jin and Yusuke who'd been listening  
"What do you mean you can smell it?" she asked in a whisper. "I tried telling you, I'm a demon Aleana. A pure bred ice demon," he said. She laughed and put a hand on Touya's chest, "Right, a demon." Touya took her hand and pressed his against it, allowing some of his energy to flow into her. A shiver ran through her spine and she backed up against the wall. "You are a demon," she said, her lips a faint blue. Touya nodded, "I tried to tell you but you said it didn't matter." Aleana began to fumble with the silver pendant aorund her neck and she began mumbling. "I thought it was something like you had a girlfriend or something like that, that's why I left. But if you're only a demon..." she said looking back up at Touya, "then it would be okay for us." The ice demon couldn't help but smile, if they were thinking on the same line he wouldn't be alone anymore.  
"Touya, I'm sorry about what I did to you. If you can't forgive me then think about Azenka. She needs a father, and someone to help her if she has any powers, would you like to move in with us?" asked the gypsy in a nervous tone. She knew he'd probably say know, grind her down into the ground. The only reason she'd left him being so she wouldn't mess up his life. "Of course I would Aleana. There hasn't been a day that you haven't crossed my mind. Just from one day of knowing you I fell for you," said the normally serious Touya as he picked up Aleana and began to spin around in circles. Jin, Yusuke, and Azenka watched in curiousity as the two laughed and twirled. Setting Aleana down Touya hugged her and looked back at his daughter and friends. For the first time in fifteen years he was finally happy. "So what does Azenka mean anyways?" he asked as they walked back to the table. "Gentle," replied Aleana as Azenka walked halfway to meet them.  
"Really, she looks like her name suits her," said Touya as Azenka hugged him. With a laugh Azenka looked up,"That Touya, is the wildest thing that God ever created," said Aleana as Azenka smiled sweetly. Touya smiled and hugged the two with both arms. "Wild eh? I've got a son who needs to come out of his shell..." started Yusuke. "You mean Urameshi? He's not quiet, looks can just be decieving, right momma?" said Azenka with a mischiveous smile. Aleana rolled her eyes and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "How do you knw my boy?" asked Yusuke. "I don't I just read your mind," she replied simply before walking off. "Maybe I should have told you about my mother, a pyschic..." said Aleana with a smile before walking away too. "Who are they?" asked Jin in a whisper. "Them? They're my family," replied Touya with a smile as he looked at the two women who'd stolen his heart.  
  
(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: There is the happy ending for Touya, hope you enjoyed even though I know it made no sense.  
  
Kurama: Eh, you tried.  
  
Nobara: Right, so I hope you enjoyed, now I got to run, love you all. Byes! 


End file.
